


Immortal In Memory

by ziva_lives_on



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Ghostfacers - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva_lives_on/pseuds/ziva_lives_on
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed thinks he sees a ghost. It's not the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal In Memory

The first time Ed sees a ghost, he’s seven years old and his grandmother has just died. Her house had always been full of music and light, but at the wake it’s drab, dark and he can hear his mother sobbing in the hallway. Yet, despite the silence and the gloom, Ed is sure he can hear faint humming coming from the kitchen, and a flash of a floral cooking apron. It’s not a lot, but it gets him through the funeral.

  
Years later, Ed sees another ghost. It’s just like the first time, everything is drab and dark, or maybe it just seems that way since Corbett died. He’s got a mug of french vanilla coffee in his hand, researching ghost sightings on his laptop. He’s also debating with himself whether or not to tell his psychiatrist that his medication is making him suicidal. He spots an interesting case- five attacks in the last two years, and figures it’s worth checking out. He clicks the link and the coffee machine in the kitchen turns on. He assumes Maggie’s come down to the basement for food. He calls to her to throw him the potato chips he knows are sitting on the kitchen counter. No reply. Suddenly he feels cold, and in the reflection of his laptop screen, he sees a familiar face. After a year of PTSD, therapy and misery, Ed finally feels okay. The apparition smiles at him, with the big goofy smile he remembers all too well. When it disappears, Ed is hit with such a sudden shock he spills his coffee all over his laptop. After that, Ed’s left with nothing but the memory of what happened and a broken laptop. It’s not a lot, and it’s sure not what he needs, but for once he feels happy, and it’s enough to get him through the day.


End file.
